


Safe and sound

by littlemissstark315



Series: Phil Coulson needs a hug [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, M/M, May is a good bro, Phil Needs a Hug, Phil being scared, Poor Tony, Tony Feels, Torture, phil is practically a house wife, tony's demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when a mission goes to shit it's up to Phil and the team to rescue Tony but the worst drama starts when Tony is saved and Phil collapses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the summery is bad cause it feels like so much is going on so i have no idea how to fit that all into a summery. review please!

Phil hated this. Tony was a angry, guilty mess. S.H.I.E.l.D got intel that there is a small terrorist group in Bhutan,China had gotten a hold of old Stark weapons, replicating them to the best of there abilities. So not only do they have to stop the Stark weapons, they have to find a way to stop the replication. Phil told Tony all of this, debriefing everyone on the bus about it. Once it was done, Tony stormed off to there room. May gave him approval to go after him, nodding her head to Phil. He nodded back to her, following Tony to there room. He knew May would take care of everyone and get everyone ready.

 

He gently walked in there room. “Tony?” Tony was at there mini bar, making the strongest drink he can. Phil swallowed. Tony hasn’t been drinking for a long time. He felt a sting in his heart at that realization.. Tony hadn’t answered. He walked in, closing the door. “Tony? Are you alright?” “Do I look alright?” Phil walked closer but not too close. He wanted to give him his space if he chose to walk out of the room. “No. but I want you to talk to me so I can help.” Tony gave a small laugh that lacked any form of amusement. It sounded wrong coming from him like that. “Unless we find all those weapons and take out every single one of those bastards. Nothing.” Tony took a long gulp from his tumbler glass. Phil could smell it. It was a vodka drink but there was barely anything mixed in. Tony winced at the taste before placing it down on the small table. Continuing.

 

“My weapons, that I made to help people, are out there in the hands of monsters killing and hurting innocent people. Even kids.” Phil frowned. “It's not your fault there-” “No. It is my fault Phil. Before I was Iron man, when I was CEO I was an idiot. I was a selfish idiot that thought nothing could go wrong. Who would take my stuff? That wasn’t even a possibility. Then that cave happened and Damnit! Phil, it opened my eyes up. And now my weapons are still out there, still hurting people. So yes, Director Coulson. This is my fault.” Tony glared, trying to look as angry as possible but Phil could see those dark eyes water up. The guilt that was eating his boyfriend alive. Phil went to move but before he could do anything Tony left the room, slamming the door. Phil sighed deeply. He hated how helpless he felt. To everything. He would have followed again but he knew there was nothing he could say that would help Tony feel any less guilty.

 

 

Within a few hours they were landing the bus in China. Making sure to be as far away from people as possible. Take the SUVs to the sight. May got in the drivers side of one while the rest of the team got ready in another. Phil went to Tony who had his suit case Iron Man armor. Phil frowned. “I'd would rather you drive with us. We don’t know what they-” Tony didn’t say anything as he armored up and flew. Phil nearly growled. He knew Tony was being eaten alive by guilt but that doesn’t give him the right to ignore him. He just prayed Tony would be ok when they got there. They didn’t know what was ahead of them. Which is what he was trying to tell his headstrong boyfriend.

 

He nearly jumped out of the car when he saw Tony slumped against a tree without his suit, which was currently open. He ran to him. “What happened? Are you ok?” Tony frowned. “Fine. Damn EMP field got me. I can't go in there with the suit.” Phil half glared, helping him out. “I tried to warn you.” Tony was quiet,glaring at the ground. Phil forced him to stand straighter, looking determined in his eye. “And just because you feel guilty and awful doesn’t mean that you can give yourself the right to ignore me. Or the team. We just want to help you.” “I would say I don't need help-” “You do.” Tony just gave Phil a mall smirk but it was weak. “Well what now? I can't give cover without the Iron Man suit and it's useless around here.” Phil helped him to the SUV. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

 

 

And by figure out it, Phil meant they would be ambushed soon after by Chinese soldiers armed to the teeth, pointing several rifles at them. May and Skye had there guns out, Fitz was already standing in front of Simmons who was terrified. Tony looked around, swallowing. He felt so exposed without his suit. “Phil...plan.” Phil swallowed, putting his gun away. Starting to speak there language, his hands up in surrender. “Nin hao. Wo de mingzi shi fei er Coulson. Wo yu S.H.I.E.L.D.Ni you yixie feifa wuqi. Women xiang taolun.” (Hello. My name is Phil Coulson. I am with S.H.I.E.L.D. You have some illegal weapons. We'd like to discuss them.) Tony just stared in awe. He knew Phil could speak fluent Spanish and french. But freaking Chinese to? After that it was a discussion between Phil and whatever leader of this little outfit. Then one of them pointed to Tony, speaking in whispers. Tony took a step back. The leader spoke, after speaking to the man pointing to tony. Phil took a step in front of him, seeing it a well.

 

The leader spoke. “Zhe shi weida de Tony Stark?”(is this the great Tony Stark?) Phil kept his composure, no mater how terrified he was for tony. “Ta Bushi chule zhe yidian.”(He isn’t apart of this.) The leader suddenly nodded to one of his people. One of them quickly reached out, grabbing Simmons and Fitz apart. Both cried out in fear. Simmons yelled. “Ahh! Coulson!” Tony watched in horror. He couldn’t let this happen. Phil spoke quickly. “Rang tamen qu!Meiyou yige shi fenkai de zhe yidian!”(Let them go! None of them are apart of this!) The leader spoke. “Gei women Tony Stark.” (give us Tony stark.)Phil was about to speak when Tony stepped forward to him. He nodded to the leader then turned to Phil. It took all Phil had not to cling to Tony and keep him there. He knew how terrified he was must have been showing because Tony hugged him. “Keep them safe then get rid of these monsters. Don't you worry about me.” Phil couldn’t speak thru the lump growing in his throat. Suddenly Tony was ripped away from Phil, being forced to walk with a rifle to his back. As the leader walked away with Tony, so did the others.

 

Once it was clear, he ran to Fitz and Simmons who got thrown to the ground. “Are you two alright?” Simmons was shaking, tears falling down her face. Fitzs arms were around her. “Sir, Tony...” May spoke next, walking to them. “We’ll get him back. For now lets listen to him and get to work.” Skye was shaking her head. “I can't believe he just tuned himself over. To them.” Phil was so thankful May chose to speak because he's pretty sure if he did he'd break down. He's never been so scared in his life. Wondering what they were putting Tony thru. If he'd be alive or even the same person after. He didn’t realize he was zoning out into a panic attack until May touched his shoulder. Then he jumped into a fighting stance. “Phil.” She said sternly. But her voice got softer. “We’ll get him back. Lets go.” Phil nodded shakily, following her to the SUVs. How did this all go to shit?  
  


Tony hated to admit this but it was exactly like the cave. Well, he wasn’t hooked up to a car battery so that was one advantage. But they still wanted him to fix the weapons they stole from him. But at the same time he kept having flashbacks. His anxiety and PTSD were at an all time high and he really shouldn’t be surprised at that but he is. It takes all he has not to hyperventilate into unconsciousness. But they come in with buckets of water and rags and car batteries. (he knew that would come into play) the leader come way too close for his comfort. Right in his face, tilting his chair back, putting a very sharp knife to his cheek. Cutting it slightly.

 

 

Tony hissed thru it. The leader spoke. “You fix the weapons. We let you go.” Tony was taken aback by the English but glared. “I'm not helping you do shit.” Boy that actually took a lot more then he thought to get out. He was terrified and trying not to get sucked into his own mind of flashbacks. The man nodded before cutting a long line down his arm effortlessly. Tony winced, hissing thru it. “That....that all you got? my...grandma could do better-” The leader growled, slapping with the knife harshly, cutting his face as he did causing a huge gash. Tony cried out in surprise more then anything but it was stinging like a bitch. Then his chair was turned over and suddenly he was drowning.

 

 

Back on the bus Coulson put everyone to work on infiltrating the compound and getting Tony back. He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t drink. He felt sick to his stomach with worry and knew as soon as he would eat something it would just come back up. He watched the security screen of the lab, watching Fitz and Simmons and Skye work for a way to hack into the compound or at east turn the EMP field off. May and a few others were gearing up and practicing before leaving Coulson to over think and worry himself sick with fear. He could only hope and pray that Tony was alive and still of his own mind.

 

It took all Tony had not to cry and scream in pain. He was strapped to a chair, naked for all these monsters to see. He isn’t sure how long he's been here. He can only assume hours. It's nighttime now. It was day when he was taken. He can see thru a small window. He was beaten, bruised, a gash on his cheek, arm. Dried blood felt like it was everywhere. He's not sure he's ever been this bloody. This was starting to border on worse then Afghanistan. His head was pounding and his body felt like it went thru a meat grinder. He held on, knowing Phil was working his ass off to rescue him and kill these bastards. Suddenly the leader walked in, the metal door making a loud thud as it closed. Tony tensed, seeing him walk in with a car battery and a bucket of water.

 

The leader walked to him, leaning him, nearly nose to nose. “Work with us. Save yourself this pain and you can walk out of here.” Tony worked up enough saliva and blood to spit in his face. “Fuck off. I'm not helping you hurt innocent people-” The man stood back, throwing the bucket of ice water on him, making him tense and cry out, out of surprise more then anything. Then the man brought down the jumper cables that were connected to the car battery and placed them on his shoulders, making the horrifying pain of electricity run thru him, making him spasm and nearly flail if not for being strapped down. He wanted to scream and cry and sob and dear God he wished he was home on the bus. Safe and warm and wrapped up in Coulson. He smells like coffee and newly pressed suits with just a hint of apple. Once they were gone he slumped, unable to stop the sob that escaped. He was in so much pain and just wanted to be home. The man raised his voice. “Work with us!” Tony growled, tears continuing to fall. “Just fuck off-” He was cut off as the jumpers came back down on him again, fearing he may be done for.

 

 

They finally got intel on the compound and how to get in. Phil was dressed in his suit but he had his blazer off, in just his button down and tie but an added bullet proof vest as he geared up with as many weapons as humanly possible. May was gearing up next to him, adding ammo to the guns. “Phil. Are you going to be able to keep a clear head?” Phil just cocked his gun, the loud metallic sound echoing his thoughts as he looked at her. “crystal. Lets move out. ETA 10inutes. I’ll get the cars ready.”

 

 

May nodded. He could feel his blood sugar was at an all time low. He was shaking like a leaf and he worried he wouldn’t be able to shoot straight but with the adrenaline going thru him he shouldn’t have a problem. He just wanted Tony back. He's been in there captivity for two days. He hasn’t slept or eaten in any of that time. Too focused on tony. Too worried. Too terrified. He needed him back.

 

Tony wasn’t sure when he blacked out. He kept going in and out of consciousness. He felt like he was covered in blood and everything throbbed and ached and he really, really wanted a nice fluffy bed, maybe a bath. With his agent holding him and helping him. He thought he heard gun shots. He groaned. The leader that was inside the room with him quickly went around the chair, gun to Tony head but his free hand grabbed his very limp dick gripping it hard as he could. Tony was newly alert from the suddenly pain and just the feeling of disgust. This monster was touching him. Touching him where only Phil was allowed. He felt like he was actually going to be sick.

 

Yes. He did hear gun shots and cries of pain, coming from the hall. Then suddenly the door exploded into the room falling in a metal heap as Phil walked in, gun raised. Looking a little beaten but so very pissed off. He had his gun aimed at the leader until he saw Tony was a hostage and was that man holding Tonys...oh this man was going to die horribly. Phil was about to speak when Tony spoke up, best he could. “He speaks English Phil! Don't waste your ti-” The man growled, pistol whipping him into unconsciousness. Phil glared,the gun still held high. Then man grinned. “I have your little lover. Let me keep him, let him work for us and we will let him go. In time.”

 

Phil nearly growled. “He won't work for you. He would rather die then work for you. But I'm not gonna let that happen.” Then leader glared and Phil saw the smallest movement and shot the mans hand holding the gun. The man cried out in pain and Phil ran over, kicking his face in then straddling him, punching the man's face over and over and over until May made her way in and forcefully pulled Phil off the now dead leader. The mans face was nothing but blood and skin and tissue. Phil was still an angry heap. Weakly struggling until May forced him to calm down, holding his face to look at hers. “Lets get Tony.” Phil stalled. Remembering suddenly why he was there. His hands were red from blood and the beating. He had gotten so lost in rage he had forgotten. Tony was barely awake as Phil got up, holding his face as May cut the ropes. “Tony! Tony, stay with me ok. It's Phil. Its me.” Tony's lip trembled. “P-phil?” Phil smiled sadly, his eyes watering. “Yeah. Tony. I got rid of the monsters. Your safe. You saved so many people.” Tony nodded weakly before slumping into his arms as the straps were cut. Phil held him, being careful of his wounds.

 

Within a few minutes Tony was rushed to med bay of the Bus. Most of his injuries were able to be treated on the bus. But phi worried about his mental state. Once Phil saw that Tony was in good hands of Fitz and Simmons, he suddenly felt very, very weak. And sleepy. He leaned against the wall for support. May saw this with worry. “Phil? Are you ok?” He nodded weakly. “Yeah. Just need....some...coffee...” he trailed off as he suddenly collapsed on the med bay floor. May rushed to him, Just in time to catch him before he hit the floor. Skye who was walking down there saw this, rushing into the hospital like room to get Simmons.

 

Phil groaned before looking around then he felt a hand on his. “Hey, take it easy. Your in med bay.” He looked over, seeing Tony in the chair. Looking batted and bruised and a large scar going down the side of his face, freshly stitched up. Phil nearly gasped. “Tony...your here....” Phil had to keep his composure. He wanted to cry from sheer relief. He continued. “You shouldn’t be out of bed. You should be in recovery.” “And you should be eating. You have any idea how low your blood sugar was? Nearly nothing.” Tony glared, softly. “I was gone for nearly two days Phil. You didn’t eat.” “Or sleep.” Tony gave a weak glare. “You need to take care of yourself.”

 

Phil just looked at Tony, holding his hand tightly. “I couldn’t. I was too worried. I was scared it would just come back up.” Tony nodded, getting up with a wince before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. Phil kissed back softly, relishing the feeling of Tony alive and kissing him right here. Tony pulled back.“your on medical leave for the week.” Phil pulled back, eyes wide.

 

“What? I can't.” “You can and you will. You need to get your strength back. Between Agent May and Romanoff, I think S.H.I.E.L.D will be in good hand while you rest.” Phil still frowned while Tony held him. Phil frowned. “I'm sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up. I'm sure you were scared.” “A little. But then they told me what happened. And I was more scared of what was happening to you. I love you Phil. No matter what shit I may go thru, you’ll always come first.”

 

Phil nodded, hugging him close. “I'm just glad to have you back. Your alive. Your still you.”Tony smiled sadly. “Yeah. I'm still me. With maybe a few more nightmares added in.” “we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Phil just relaxed into Tony's hold. Just so glad to have him back. Fearing he would lose him if he let go and vowing to protect him better in the future.

 


	2. after the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Tony and Phil are set up on one of the floors of the tower, they realize the issues they have to face and tony's demons start wrecking havoc once again.

Natasha helped Tony get settled on there own floor in Avengers tower. Tony refused to use a wheelchair, even thou the walking was putting a strain on his aching body. Every step felt like a mile but Tony was determined to help in anyway he can. Phil saw the weariness in Tony's eyes, frowning as he walked in with his own suitcase that May and Skye had packed for him. “Tony, you really should be resting. we just rescued you yesterday.” Tony turned quickly to him then winced making Phil give him _that_ look. Tony kept his look up. “And you collapsed from having no blood sugar yesterday. I didn’t even know you had blood sugar problems. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Phil suddenly felt guilt welling up. “It was never a concern. I had it under control. Until yesterday. I didn’t want to eat with the risk of it coming back up.” Tony walked closer, slowly. Trying not to wince as he walked. His face was bruised and red with a fresh, large stitch going across his cheek. “Ginger ale. Crackers. Anything like that would have been fine. You were just too focused and scared to stop. And I understand that but Phil, you need a break.” Tony held one of his hand in his, rubbing soft circles in the top of his hand. Phil lost himself in the feeling of Tony being alive and right in front of him for a moment before Natasha came back in.

 

“You two are set. If you need anything were just down a floor.” Phil nodded with a weak smile. “we’ll remember that Agent Romanoff. Thank you.” Natasha smiled before walking over and giving Phil a gentle hug then looking to Tony. “Take care of him.” Tony nodded. “I will. I promise.” Natasha smirked softly. “And yourself. Your no good to him dead Stark.” She turned to Phil. “Same goes to you. Your no good to him dead either. Take care of each other. I’ll see you later.” She smiled weakly before walking out of there floor leaving them alone.

 

Phil and Tony both just stood there, not quite sure of what to do yet. Then Tony spoke up, holding him close. “Lets go take a nice warm bath. We could use one after the day..well days we've had.” Phil smiled, leaning into him as he gently lead him there. “Then a nap. You need to be resting.” Tony rolled his eyes but he wasn’t gonna fight a nap and snuggles with his Coulson.

 

Phil started leading him to the bathroom, opening the door and turning the warm lights on. Tony went to go start the water but winced and hissed when he bent down even a little. Phil helped him stand straight. “Let me. Go get some towels while I fill the tub.” Tony nodded, kissing his cheek before going off to get towels from the closest. Phil started the water, watching it fill the large tub, testing the temp. It was warm but not too hot. Just right. He started undressing, taking off his blazer, folding it followed by his tie, untying it. Tony walked in with a few towels and just watched Phil. There was something so sexy about him taking off his tie. Hell, Phil just undressing in general he made sexy even if he did fold his cloths right after. Phil looked over, seeing Tony in the doorway as he slid the tie from this pressed, collared shirt. “Something wrong?” Phil frowned. Tony was just standing there with no expression.

 

Tony then heard Phil talking and came back down to earth. “What was that? I couldn’t hear it over how sexy you are.” Tony smirked weakly. Phil blushed but smiled. “Just put the towels down and get into the tub.” Tony chuckled weakly, putting the towels on the sink and starting to undress himself but it was hard. Every joint and movement hurt. Before being trapped to the chair, they tried to beat an agreement out of him. His body was covered in bruises of varying sizes and everything hurt to move. Phil saw this as he was folding his shirt. His defined chest now exposed. He saw Tony struggling. “Here. Let me help you.” Tony stopped his movement and let Phil help him. It was less painful this way. Once tony was undressed, Phil continued undressing until he was undressed. Phil stepped into the bath but saw the look of nervousness on Tony.

 

“Tony, what is it?” Tony shook his head, wanting to shake out the fear. “I....I'm scared.” Phil frowned. “Of what?” Tony swallowed. “The water.” Phil frowned, stepping closer. “What did they do to you?” Tony looked up at Phil a moment before looking at the clean, warm water. “Alot of things. Beat me mostly. Cut me. Electrocuted me. They...they waterborded me.” Tony felt his anxiety waning. On edge and his voice shaky. Phil cursed under his breath, trying to keep his anger at those bastards at bay. “Those bastards. Wish I had enough time to kill them properly” Phil stepped closer, holding both of Tony's shaking hands. “We don't have to do this.” “But the tub is full, you worked on it.” “And I can just a easily let the water run down the drain.” Tony shook his head, holding Phil's hands tightly. “No. I want to. I can't let this stupid fear ruin my life.” Phil stepped back, giving him room but still holding his hands. “I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you.”

 

Tony nodded, biting his lip nervously before stepping closer until he got one foot into the tub of warm water. He nearly gasped, feeling like he was back there. Phil held his face with his free hand. “Tony, it's ok. Your with me. Your safe.” Tony listened to his voice, clinging. Letting the warmth of the water sooth him. It was so different from the water boarding. There it was ice cold and dirty and and he felt like he was drowning. Here it's warm, clean and Phil is here to protect him. That thought gave him enough strength to bring his other foot into the tub. Phil smiled, wrapping his arms around him gently. “I'm so proud of you. Want to sit in the water?” Tony nodded shakily. Still nervous but feeling so much better then before.

 

Phil helped him into the water, letting Tony lean against his chest, holding him close. Tony slowly relaxed, feeling amazing for having Phil as his boyfriend. It's been nearly a year of them. Phil 's hand came around his arc reactor, putting his palm over it. “I'm just so glad they didn’t touch this.” Tony smiled weakly. “Yeah. They had no interest in it thankfully.” He brought his own hand up to hold Phil's palm there. Like it belonged there. Tony turned his head, wanting to kiss this amazing man. Phil smiled, kissing him softly, being mindful of his wounds, holding him close as humanly possible. Tony deepened it, opening his mouth, letting Phil explore. Phil invaded Tony's mouth with his, cupping the side of Tony's face to keep him there. Tony moaned softly. This made Phils cock twitch to life, hardening into the crease of Tony's ass. Tony smirked. “Mmm director is that a gun in your pocket?” Phil blushed. “Sorry. This bath wasn’t suppose to go this way.” Tony smirked, turning himself slowly in the tub. “Oh but it is.” He gently crashed his lips to Phils, his hand reaching down to grip his hardened cock, stroking him. Phil gasped into the kiss, his arms going to Tony's arms, needing to hold something.

 

 

Phil pulled away, panting. “Lets take this to the bed.” Tony smirked. “Yes director Coulson.” Tony puled the plug of the tub, feeling his own member twitch a Phil let out a moan, hearing his title. Even with all his aches and pains he lead Phil to the bed, gripping his ass and kissing down his neck. Phil had tried to protest but Tony was having none of it. He laid Phil on the bed, kissing down his neck, suckling here and there. Phil moaned, panting, toes curling. He felt too close to the edge. “Tony...stop...” Tony stopped, looking up worriedly. “You ok?” Phil nodded, sitting up. “Yeah, I was just too close.” He gently turned Tony over, kissing his neck. Tony moaned softly, his hands running up and down softly Phils sides as Phil kissed up and down his body, suckling on a nipple, kissing down his bruised ribs, worshiping him, loving every inch, wishing he could heal everywhere he touched. Now that everything was settling, the dust fully clearing, he felt the magnitude of Tony home and alive and here, beneath his fingertips. He felt his eye water and a lump form in his throat but he ignored it, gently suckling the head of Tony's member. Making his lover's breath hitch.

 

 

He ignored the growing feeling of...feelings growing inside him and focused on Tony. All tony. He was everywhere and alive and warm writhing in pleasure beneath his hands as he took him deep, his cock a comfortable weight on his tongue. Then he pulled off, needing to kiss him, feel him with everything he possibly can. He crashed his lips to his, invading his mouth, ignoring the tears now going down his face. Or trying to. Tony pulled away,frowning, seeing his lover silently crying, tears falling. “Phil...what is it? Are you ok?” “Your here.” Phil blurted out. His voice nearly cracking. Tony frowned deeper. “Do...do you not want me here? Cause I kinda live here.” Phil shook his head. “Your here. Your alive. It just...just sunk in.” A look of understanding crossed Tony's features, bringing both hands to Phils face, wiping tears away. “Yeah. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.”Phils lip trembled,biting it. “I love you. I was so scared we'd find you dead.” Tony gently kissed him, holding him close. Phil hiccuped a small, child like sob before relaxing into the kiss, opening his mouth, welcoming him.

 

Tony gently deepened it, letting his free hand travel down Phils body, feeling soft spots and those little spots that he loves before gently stroking his member that was starting to soften. Phil wrapped his arms around him gently, being careful of sore spots, gently gripping his hair. Tony gently growled into his mouth, straddling him, grinding his hard cock against Phils, wanting every fear and worry to be washed away in the pleasure and safety of each other. Phil moaned, grinding up against him, meeting him. His back arching when the head of Tony's cock caught his own. He moaned, pulling away from Tony's mouth. “Oh god...Tony...please. I want you inside me. I need to feel you.” Tony slowed, kissing his neck before moving with a wince to get the lube. Phil spread his legs for him. Tony smiled softly, kissing his neck before putting some lube on two of his fingers, continuing to kiss and suckle his neck as he gently inserted two fingers. Phil's breath hitched, feeling the spread, the burn. He needed this. This burn. The need to be filled. This need to be utterly surrounded by Tony.

 

Tony spread him and stretched him best he could. Thrusting his fingers, making sure to hit that spot in him over and over, making him arch and gasp. “ahh...tony...” Tony smirked softly, biting his neck before pulling back, lubing up his own member. He then took Phils hips and angling them, positioning himself at his stretched and leaking entrance, leaning over him, putting his weight on his forearms, trying not to wince. Phil spoke up, seeing the small wince. “You don't have to-” Tony shut him up with a kiss, pressing into him gently, making Phil's breath gasp and eyes open wide, wrapping his arms and legs around Tony,wanting him closer, not giving a damn about the pain and burn. He could handel it.

 

Tony didn’t stop until he was fully inside, holding Phil close. Phil shuddered. Somewhere between pain and pleasure and Tony. Enveloped by him. Tears still waned to fall. Realizing how close he was to losing this amazing man and how lucky he is to have him. Tony pulled up,wiping away a tear, kissing him softly before moving out then thrusting back in, then back out and back in, going steady and sure and wanting this to last.

 

Phil moaned, gripping his hair, wanting him to go faster, harder but at the same time, the pace was perfect. He could feel himself slowly building to the edge of pleasure. Tony started going just a little faster, just a litter harder, grunting with the effort. Phil moaned, arching, so damn close to the edge. “Oh ...Tony...” Tony sucked on his neck, going harder, chasing each others orgasm. Phil came hard, spurting onto there stomachs, gasping and breath hitching and tears falling for so many reasons he couldn’t name them all. Tony groaned, riding his orgasm out, coming deep inside him, hiding his face in Phil's neck, holding him close.

 

 

 

“God...Phil...I love you so much.” Phil held him close. “I love you to.” Tony pulled out, laying down next to him, wincing. Phil frowned. “Why didn’t you let me ride you? It would have been easier on you.” Tony turned to him, hissing a he did before resting, looking in Phils eyes. “I wanted to hold you. While we were...fuck...making love.” Tony rolled his eyes as he corrected himself. He felt so cheesy. Phil smiled weakly, snuggling to him. “Lets just snuggle and take a nap.”

 

Tony brought one of the blankets from the floor to clean themselves up before reaching for a clean blanket. He liked a lot of blankets when he slept so there was always at least five near his bed if not on his bed. He wrapped him and Phil up and held him close, kissing his head. He could feel how tense Phil was. A little fear running thru his head that he’ll wake up in another hospital bed and Tony wont be there. Tony spoke softly. “Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere.” Phil relaxed into Tony's arms, his head against his chest, falling asleep within minutes.

 

 

Phil should have known it wouldn’t have been long before nightmares inevitably visited them. Phil was woken up by Tony's whimpers his hands clutching Phil's waist just a little too tightly, Phil frowned, gently turning around but the movement woke tony up, making him startle awake, very nearly pushing Phil away as he tried to hide himself with the headboard. Phil quickly grabbed his hands. “Tony! Tony it's ok! Your safe.” Tony heard Phils voice, tensing a moment. “P-phil...they have you?” Phil frowned. Moving closer, keeping Tony's hands in his. “No. Your home Tony. It's ok. Your safe. I won't let anything happen to you.” Tony gasped, tears watering his eyes.

 

Suddenly realizing he was home, coming out of his nightmare. “Oh God...Phil...I'm...I'm sorry...I woke you...” Phil moved closer, wrapping his arms around Tony, holding him close. “shhh your alright. I won't let anything hurt you.” Tony sucked in a few breaths, getting faster and faster before finally breaking down into tears against Phils shoulder, hiding himself in the safety of his arms. Phil kissed his head and held him as he cried. Not once did Phil let up until he calmed. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he calmed. “Sorry I woke you.”

 

Phil kissed his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. How about we go have some tea. It's about dinner time anyway. We can talk.” Tony nodded, still shaky from his nightmare as he got up to get dressed. Once both were dressed, Phil held his hand and stayed close as they walked to the kitchen/dining area. Phil let Tony go sit at the table, grabbing a nearby tablet, starting it up to work on blueprints. Phil started a tea kettle. Phil saw Tony was still shaky as his hand worked the tablet. Once the kettle was on Phil went to sit next to Tony, holding on his hands that was working the tablet to stop him. “Tony..” “It was bad.” Tony didn’t even look up, his body tense. Phil frowned. “I know. It was a more severe one. There not normally so bad. What happened in it?” Tony shook his head. “Just....I was back there. I was back there and....it didn’t feel like a dream or nightmare. It didn’t feel like any of that. I woke up there and being rescued was...it was just a dream.” Tony started shaking, closing his eyes, trying to get his breathing back under control.

 

Phil gently rubbed little circles on the top of his hand with his thumb, letting Tony hold hid hand tightly as he liked. Tony continued. “They woke me back up and....they kept cutting me open, trying to take the reactor out. They...they..” Tony visibly shuddered and Phil thought for a moment he might be sick. Once it passed, Phil tried to urge him on. “Tony. What did they do in the nightm-” Tony blurted it out. “They raped me! Ok? There. Because that awful, whatever he is touched me, it stuck and..and...” Tony started taking in heaving breaths, suddenly back into another panic attack. Phil took his face in his hands, wiping away tears and trying to calm him down.

 

“Shh Tony...it's ok. Take deep breaths for me. in....and out... there...keep doing that.” Tony swallowed, starting to calm. “There. Thats...whats what happened. Happy?” Phil frowned. “No. But do you feel better?” Tony was about to say something smart-assy but...he stopped. “Actually. A little bit.”Phil smiled weakly. “That’s good. How about whenever you have a nightmare, no matter how severe, you come to me and talk about it with me or Bruce or Steve. They all want to help us. Let them.” Tony thought about it a moment. “I can try.” Phil smiled, kissing his cheek before getting the whistling tea kettle.

 


	3. repair

Once Tony had a warm cup of mint tea in hand, he was starting to calm down more. The shaking was ebbing and his anxiety was calming. Phil started rolling up his sleeves of his shirt. Even after there romp in in bed they redressed, it was still early evening. Tony was just in sweats and Phil in nice pants and a white button up. He started getting vegetable and meat out to cook for dinner. Tony watched as he carefully and skillfully cut the vegetables up to put in the pot of bubbling oil. Tony smiled. “I didn't know you knew how to cook this well.” “well we’ve been living on the bus where everyone gets a turn or in most cases just orders pizza when we land for a mission. It’s not often I get to actually cook.” Tony continued to watch as Phils hands gracefully cut up vegetables. Suddenly remembering the amount of killing power those hands have.

 

For some reason to Tony, it was a turn on. Watching how he handles the cutting knife so well. Maybe it’s the power behind it, the gracelessness, the skill. Who knows but it seems anything Phil Coulson does he makes sexy without even knowing it. He took a sip from his tea before placing it down and standing up, walking over to Phil who was busy chopping up meat. He gently brought his arms around his waist. Phil smiled, melting into Tony a little bit. Tony started kissing his neck, his hardening member poking at his back. Phil chuckled. “Calm yourself. I would like to eat before round two.” Tony suckled on his neck a little. Phil bit his lip, trying to focus on the food. “Tony...” Tony chuckled lowly. “How is it everything you do is sexy?” Phil let out a breath, feeling his own member twitch. “I really don’t.” Tony let his hands wonder, unbuckling Phils pants and unbuttoning them. Phil couldnt bring himself to stop Tony. He had enough of mind to turn off the stove so nothing would be burnt but that was the last thought as Tony reached under and grabbed his cock in a strong grip. 

 

He let out a moan, holding onto the stove as Tony started stroking him while grinding into him, nearly grinding him into the stove. Tony’s free hand went under his shirt, feeling a perk nipple and softly defined abs as he continued stroking. “Oh Phil...” Phil whined, thrusting his hips in time with Tony’s hands. “I...I’m not gonna last long.” “Me either.” Tony groaned, taking his free hand away, putting his index finger to Phils mouth. “Get it wet. I want to play with you.” Phil didn't need anymore prompting as he eagerly took the finger in his mouth, suckling on it. 

 

Tony moaned, taking it away as he went under Phils pants and found his entrance, gently thrusting his finger inside. Phil moaned, loudly. “ahh tony..” Once Tony found his prostate, Phil was over. Spilling into Tony’s hands in gasps. “oh...mmmm” Before Tony could focus on his own pleasure and realize that Phil came on his hand, he was quickly turned around by those powerful hands, pinned to the counter as his boyfriend kneeled, quickly taking his sweats far enough to bring his leaking member out. Phil didn't waste anytime with talking. Took tony in whole, suckling and licking and humming. Tony groaned, hands going into short hair, gripping. “Oh God...Phil...” He tried to push Phil away, let him know he was coming but Phil just sucked harder as Tony gasped out his name .”ahh Phil!” His hands gripping the counter as he came down his boyfriends throat, who eagerly swallowed it all.

 

 Once they both calmed down and came down from the high Phil stood, gathering all his composure as director of S.H.I.E.l.D and let out a breath. “I will get changed. I want you to watch the food.” Tony had a smile on his face, kissing Phil tasting himself on him. “Sure thing babe.”Phil nodded as he turned the stove back on and went off to there bedroom. Tony chuckled to himself as he sat down, watching the food as he fixed his own pants. After a few minutes of mindlessly tinkering on his tablet, mostly moving the iron man suit around, no real idea in mind, he remembered he should stir the food before it burns. Some of the cooking lessons Phil gave him kinda worked to a point. He sighed, getting up, grabbing the wooden spoon to stir around the stir-fry, mixing them into the oil. Then before he could move a large oil bubble in the pan popped, spattering boiling hot oil on his hand and arm. He hissed in pain, moving away quickly. 

 

 He felt his breathing quicken and his already fragile anxiety thin as flashback after flashback plays in his head. The electrocution. The pain. It felt like burning.like the oil burning his hand. He didn't realize when he was kneeling on the ground, holding his hand in a mixture of hyperventilating and crying. Suddenly there was hands on him causing him to jump and back away against the wooden cabinets that housed the pipes for the sink but it brought him out of his flashback enough where he could see he was home in avengers tower with Phil who was in front of him, hands out in a peaceful surrender looking all kinds of worried. “Tony, it’s ok. Your safe. They don’t have you anymore. Your home.” Tony felt himself slowly coming down from the flashback and anxiety, realizing, yes he was home. He is safe. He let out a shuddering breath, looking Phil in the eyes. His eyes watery and tired. “I’m sorry.” Phil just brought his arms around him, relived he was ok. At first he thought he got severely burned but then it became clear what it was. Tony melted into him, silent tears falling onto Phils shirt. Phil just held him close,his hand going thru sweaty dark hair. “You have nothing to apologize for.” “It was...it was just oil phil.” Tony said, mumbled slightly as his head was resting on Phils shoulder. He continued. “It was just oil and it just sent me back there. It was like they were shocking me again. It feels the same. It burns.” He trembled in Phils arms, trying to hide in them.

 

Phil felt his eyes water. He was so helpless to truly help the ones he loved most. The scars that will never heal. Suddenly they both jumped as the sprinkler system started to go off. Phil moved away from Tony quickly, going to turn the now burned stir fry off panting. Tony chuckled weakly, standing, there cloth getting more and more soaked. JARVIS suddenly spoke. “I am sorry sirs but the smoke was reaching dangerous levels.” Tony wiped some water from his face as it rained on them. “It’s alright JARVIS. You did what you had to to keep us safe.” Phil said. Then the water turned off, now that the danger was gone.Tony let out a breath. “Should we see what the others are doing for dinner?” Phil smiled weakly. “I believe Dr.Banner is making Tacos tonight. We can pay them a visit once we dry off.” Tony chuckled, more humor and amusement coming back into his voice. Phil smiled, walking closer to him, holding his hand. “Are you ok? Really?” Tony smiled sadly. “For now.” “Good. then lets see to your hand.” Phil lead him to there bathroom, getting the first aid kit out. Tony sat on the edge of the bath tub. Suddenly there was a towel thrown at him. Phil smiled. “First lets dry off. Your no use to me wet.” 

 

Tony smirked. “I’m sure there's lost of uses for me when wet.” Phil will admit, he blushed. Tony’s leaking and lube slicked cock entering his mind that he had to shake away. Once both were dried off with the exception of cloths Phil looked at his hand. There was a good burn mark there, red and welting. He got some burn cream, gently rubbing it in. He got gauze and started wrapping his hand. “There. No touching it or bothering it.” Tony smirked weakly. “Yes sir Director.” Phil couldnt help the small smirk back. “Later tonight, I promise. Right now we have a team to visit. JARVIS, are they expecting us?” “Yes. I have already informed them of your dinner visit.” “Good. We just need to change. Again.” Phil rolled his eyes. Tony spoke. “Your the one that had to change a second time.” Phil smirked, getting close to him, feeling his breath on his lips. “Your the one that made me come in my pants.” Tony smirked, leaning in to kiss him but Phil moved away, making him groan. Phil chuckled. “lets get dressed. There expecting us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used a translator to get the Chinese language. I wanted it to be as accurate as possible. sorry if it's confusing.


End file.
